Daniel Silveria
|birth= October 25, 2472 |death= |rank= |species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons=* * * * * * * |equipment=* * * |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable=*Former operative of the |affiliation=* * * }} Daniel Silveria was a who had served with the (UNSCDF). He had operated under the and was later reassigned to the . Daniel Silveria was a highly trained Marine, serving with various units of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, along with being a product of . Silveria would later serve with honorable distinction during the , , and the Rebuild Era. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Below is the summarized career service vitae for SILVERIA, Daniel M. Name: Silveria, Daniel M. D.O.B.: 25 October 2472 Birthplace: New Alexandria, Eposz, Reach Nationality: Reachan Pay Grade: Command Sergeant Major (E-10) M.O.S.: 9000 Senior Enlisted Advisor Service Number: 24658-38044-DS Joined: 16 December 2490 Unit: Command: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// First Duty Station: ( , ) Current Duty Station: ( , ) Service: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// Primary Training: *' *' ' *'UNSC Shock Infantry Training Center''' *' ' Secondary Training: *' ' *' ' Biography Early Life Childhood Daniel Silveria was born on October 25, 2472, in the metropolis of on the colony world of . He was born to Alex Silveria, an operator, and Sophia Silveria, a part-time nurse that worked near the remote farming community of . The Silveria family was known in their community for their humble manner and military lineage. Daniel's early years on were nothing short of being a normal childhood, despite his father being away. Daniel's youth was mostly spent playing video games, joining his mother at the , and playing sports with the other children. He was described in being very intelligent, and selfless for being only a child. During his tenure in primary school, Daniel would flourish and his potential would be showcased. The boy's academic performance was excellent and his athleticism was clearly eminent during his physical education. As Daniel was about to complete his primary education, Alex Silveria returned home from duty, and set in motion a plan for his son to attend the , a prestigious UNSC military academy on the lone colony of . Despite initial objections by himself and his mother, Daniel agreed to attend the military school upon his completion of his secondary education at home. Adolescence Upon his completion of his secondary education, Daniel applied for enrollment at the on . Due to his father's influence and his academic records, Daniel was quickly accepted and matriculated into Corbulo. Daniel's academic and cadet career was nothing less than stellar. Daniel's academic marks were recorded as being among the highest scores achieved by any cadet in Corbulo's history. He excelled in key Mathematics, History, and Language courses, and became a talented writer in the process. Daniel was mostly noted for his unique knowledge of military history. Daniel's physical attributes were enhanced during physical and combat training, overcoming the disadvantage of his 'small' size and stature. For four years, Daniel was always in the prestigious honor roll and was in the top class when it came to his combat and physical performances. Even though his cadet life was nearly flawless, Daniel's personal life was quite the opposite. At home, on , Daniel's family was slowly crumbling apart. Alex had become alcoholic and distant, while Sophia's health was quickly deteriorating. Daniel was away at Corbulo, so it frustrated him that he can do very little to help his family. When he was at home, Daniel would either be arguing with his father, or doing several small jobs to financially support his family due to her mother's illnesses preventing her to work. When Daniel returned from his second year in Corbulo, Alex packed up, took his bags, and left his family without giving any reasons. Daniel was left to care for his sickly mother and his home. Soon after, Sophia had become terminally sick and, eventually, passed away on her deathbed, with her son at her bedside. Daniel, stricken with grief and anger, would return to and finish his education. Meanwhile, in between his breaks from Corbulo, Daniel would have to relocate to a apartment complex on the colony world of . He would continue to reside at the apartment until his enlistment, selling most of his possessions before going star-side. After his graduation, Daniel Silveria, refusing an officer's commission from Corbulo, decided to work his way through the rankings on the battlefield. However, the main reason for this was to prove to himself as a better soldier and man than his father was. Within weeks, Daniel enlisted in the and sent off to basic training. Military Career Enlistment and Training Several weeks after his initial enlistment, Silveria, along with a batch of recruits, were herded into a local civilian transport ship that was enroute to . Upon arrival, Silveria and the recruits were assigned at the newly-built for their unit assignment and camp placement. After being assigned to the historical 134th Marine Training Company, Silveria and his company of trainees were assigned to the UCMB Whiskey Bolt for basic training. Daniel already had a chip on his shoulder going into basic. Most of the drill sergeants and the trainees realized who Daniel's father was and his lineage. This lead drill sergeants pushing him harder than anyone else, and some of the trainees alienated him. However, Daniel couldn't care less what anyone else though of him. He wanted to stamp his own mark and wipe away his father's shadow on him. He treated everything and everyone as an obstacle and was determined to rise above them all. Daniel trained to his physical and mental peak. He became an expert marksman and proved he can hold his own in CQC. Even when he was given leave off camp, Daniel would use this time to hone and master his skills. Daniel was completely focused, obsessed even, on being the absolute best. Upon completing basic training, Daniel Silveria had excelled above and beyond his peers. He was regarded as the fastest runner in his platoon and was one of the company's top marksman. However, Daniel's attitude and indifference prevented him from receiving a promotion as an NCO. He isolated himself from his fellow trainees and the drill sergeants were reluctant to put him in a position of leadership. After his graduation from the Marine's basic training course, Daniel pursued a career in the UNSC special forces. At the age of 19, Daniel was able to pass through the grueling entrance requirements, and trained at the on . Daniel would impress many of the instructors with his excellent marksmanship and his surprising physical condition. He survived the washout process and completed special warfare training with top honors. Daniel was going to volunteer for the . However, the , whom had been keeping a watchful eye on Daniel and his progress ever since he joined the special forces, had other plans in mind for him. In January of 2491, Daniel Silvera, who was recently promoted to Sergeant, was approached by agents from . Searching for volunteers for the relaunch of the top-secret ORION project, the agents offered a spot in the UNSC's first super-soldier program. Daniel, seeing this as an opportunity to advance his legacy, took the offer without hesitation. Celerium-12 Incident Recruitment into Mission on Isla Inocentes Battle of Jacinto Siege of Tyvia Post-War Era Reconstruction and Reclamation Battle of Arsenal Installation Final Combat Operations Retirement and Civilian Life Reactivation Battle of LV-C401 Death Legacy Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Daniel Silveria was distinguished by his relative good looks and short stature. He keeps his blonde hair short and has dark blue eyes. Even though he is close to average height, it was still noticeable for many others that he is rather short. Before his enlistment, Daniel was a fairly athletic individual and was known for being a speedster on his feet. During his military career, Daniel had trained to his physical and mental peak. Daniel was deceptively strong and was very agile for a typical UNSC trooper. Mental Report Overview Personality Morals Awards and Decorations Gallery Trivia Notes/References Category:Spartan-Is